Machines are used for forming foodstuffs into shaped cakes or patties normally comprising processed uncooked materials composed of solids and liquids. These materials are prepared by breaking the solid constituents down into particles, mixing them together with any desired additives. The machine then performs a variety of operations to form the mix into the desired shape. In the case of beefburgers or meat patties, the raw meat is prepared by first mincing and adding special materials for such purposes as improving the color, improving the flavor, making the mix more cohesive, and imparting a measure of resistance to degradation.
It is important that these additives should remain evenly distributed throughout the mix and not concentrated in any particular part of the formed shape. For example, if the flavoring is brought to the surface, an undesirable concentration will come into contact with the consumer's palate thereby effectively altering the desired taste.